Everyday
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: What if Gavroche saved a girl years before the barricade? What if she stayed with him? Watch as Saterine joins Gavroche in the fight to be free. Gavroche OC.
1. Meeting

Everyday

I shivered in the cold streets of Paris. I had been abandoned by my family just so they could earn some extra money. Thinking of my family made me start to cry.

"'Ey! Wotchu crying for?," a voice came from nowhere. I looked up and saw a boy about my age (six) with short brown hair, rugged clothes, and a filthy hat.

I responded," My family left me all alone without giving me a second thought."

He held out his hand and said," I know 'ow you feel. My parent are the Thenarder's. My name's Gavroche."

I took his hand and said," I'm Saterine. Where are we going?"

He replied," To some people I know." We walked until we reached a small cafe. I walked in with him to see a bunch of schoolboys and a schoolgirl studying something.

Gavroche yelled," LISTEN EVERYBODY!"

The man who seemed to be the leader asked," What's wrong, Gavroche?"

He replied," I need to talk to you. Alone."

The man nodded and Gavroche turned to me," Wait here."

I said," Everyday if I have to."

* * *

**Hi, so this is my new and first story with Gavroche. I'm new here, so if you see something wrong, kindly tell me. Thank you.**


	2. Eponine

Eponine

Two years later, I had learned eveyone's name and now lived with Gavroche in the elephant. He taught me the ways of being a gamin and I became the mother of his 'children', kids we had found on the streets. The only person I had not met was Gavroche's sister, Eponine. I had only heard about her threw Gavroche. From what I'd heard she was a lovely woman, even if her father forced her to steal. I was asleep in the elephant when I was woken up by Gavroche shaking me awake.

"What is it, Gavroche?," I asked.

He replied excitedly," Eponine! She's out in the square! You can finally meet 'er! Come on!" I was wide awake by that point. I quickly got dressed and ran out with Gavroche. Finally we made it to the square.

Gavroche pointed," That's 'er!" I looked and saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen next to Seraina. Eponine had black, unclean hair that went to her shoulders and had a hat not unlike her brother's. I stopped, suddenly nervous.

"'Ey, what's wrong?," Gavroche asked softly.

I whispered," What if she doesn't like me?"

He took my hand and said," Don't worry. She'll love you."

He led me over to where Eponine was and yelled," 'Ey, Eponine! There's someone I want you to meet." She smiled at me and leaned down 'till she was eye level with me.

She asked, " And wot's your name?"

I responded," Saterine. Gavroche found me on the streets and I've stayed with him ever since. He's my best friend."

She replied," Is that so? Well, I'm glad Gavroche saved you. I didn't think he could ever do anything that kind."

Gavroche yelled,"Oi! I couldn't just leave 'er there! She could've gotten 'urt or worse!"

I said teasingly," It's nice to know you care, Gav."

He blushed and said," Of course I do! You're my best friend!"

Eponine laughed and said," It seems my little brother has a little crush."

Gavroche and I both blushed and said," WHAT!? NO!"

She just laughed and said," I was just joking. No need to get defensive. Well, Gav, 'Tine, I need to go or Father will beat me more than usual."

Gavroche said," Why don't you just leave and live in the elephant?"

Eponine sighed and said," You know I can't. He'll find me."

Gavroche looked sad and muttered," I know..."

Eponine said," 'Ey, look at me. I'll leave 'im someday and I'll take you and Saterine with me. OK?"

He asked softly," Promise?"

She smiled and said," Promise."

As we walked to the cafe to meet Enjolras and the others, I asked," 'Tine? What was that all about?"

Gavroche responded," Oh, that? That's your new nickname. That means she like's you." I smiled and kept walking.

Gav suddenly asked," Saterine? If I were to leave, would you follow me?"

I responded," Everyday."

* * *

**I got a fav! I want to thank Her Grace The Duchess for adding this story to her favs. On that note,WHY U GUYS NO REVIEW? This my first story, so I'm kinda nervous about what you guys think. Please review to put my mind at ease. :D. DO IT FOR THE SMILEY!**


	3. Thenardier

Thenardier

One year later, the students had decided they were going to start a revolution and had declared Enjolras and Seraina thier leaders. Gavroche and I were gathering the people and spreading the word. Gavroche had told me that Eponine had told her father and his gang about it, but they didn't care about it. Gavroche told me about Monsuir Thenardier and he was the one person I didn't want to meet. From what I'd heard, he was mean, a cheater, a thief, a coward, and abusive. I stayed away from where he usually snuck around while Gavroche would go instead. But one day, Gavroche and I were walking through the streets, looking for something to eat, when suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth and I was pushed back against a wall.

I struggled against the person as a sinister voice said,"Well, look what we have here! A young girl hanging around my son. Well, I can't let him have all the fun, can I?" Thenardier! I began struggling even more once I realized what he was going to do to me.

He slapped me and said," Stop, now, or it'll hurt more than should." He lifted up the hem of my dirty dress as tears started falling from my eyes, too weak to stop him. Just then, somebody punched him to the ground, forcing him to let go of me. I fell to my knees as Gavroche came to my side. I leaned against him as the tears fell. He just held me and whisper,"It's alright, you're safe now, no one's going to hurt you." I looked up and that the person who freed me was none other than Enjolras. He was kicking and punching Thenardier without giving him a chance to defend himself.

Gavroche said," Come on, Saterine. Enjolras 'as things covered here." I let him lead me to the cafe. Once we got there I was attacked in hug by Seraina and Grantaire.

"Thank goodness you're alright! When Gavroche ran in screaming about how you'd been kidnapped I didn't know what to think," Seraina said.

Grantaire, completely sober, said," You and Gavroche are staying here tonight. Thenardier could try again on your way home." I nodded, not wanting to go outside anyway. Enjolras came in looking tired and came up to me.

He hugged me tightly and said," If he ever bothers you again, tell me. I will take care of it."

I whispered," Thank you." Gavroche led me away from everyone and took me to the room I'd be staying in. He turned to go but I stopped him.

"Please stay with me," I pleaded.

Gavroche answered," Everyday."

* * *

**Whew! That was close! Yay for Gavroche and Enjolras! And aww, Gavroche said Saterine's normal line. Hint he loves her? Maybe. Review and you'll find out eventually. Seriously, I haven't gotten one review. That makes me sad.:( See what you did!**


	4. Seraina

Seraina

Two years after my fateful encounter with Thenardier, I was back to my normal, adventurous self. I went back to the elephant with Gavroche after a few months, although Seraina didn't like it. In fact, she had taken to smothering me as though she was me mum! She paid no attention to Gavroche, which bothered him because Serania was like his mum. One day, I was about to follow him when Serania stopped me.

"Wait, Saterine," she said her brown eyes full of worry,"You shouldn't be going out! It's too dangerous!" I had had enough.

"Stop it! You're smothering me! I can 'andle myself, thank you very much," I snapped. Her face showed that my words had hurt her, even though she never showed emotion except when she's around Enjorlas.

She responded,"I know that, but it's hard on the streets, that's why the revolution-!" I cut her off before she went on a rant.

"I know about the bloody revolution! I'm spreading the word about the damn thing! What I want to know is, why do you only care about me? You don't worry about Gavroche!," I yelled.

"Please, leave me out of this," the boy in question mumbled.

Serania ignored him and said," Gavroche is different! He's a boy! Girls are more delicate."

I said furiously," 'Girls are more delicate?' That's why you're fighting in the revolution, then!"

"That's what's expected of me! I am leading this revolution with Enjolras!," she argued.

I retorted," Well, that's unfair! If you're fighting, then so am I!"

Serania yelled," Oh, no you are not!"

I yelled back," Oh, yeah? Well, you can't stop me! HONESTLY, YOU'RE NOT MY MUM!" And with that, I stormed out of the door, not noticing Serania's tears.

"Saterine! Saterine!," I heard Gavroche call from befind me. I turned as he caught up with me.

"Saterine, that was too far," he said while trying to catch his breath," Seraina's crying. You shouldn't 'ave yelled at 'er-!" I cut him off.

"Gav, I 'ad to do it! She would't leave me alone!," I shouted.

"I understand, but I also understand where she's comin' from. Yellin' isn't going to solve anything," he countered.

I retorted," Yeah, but she's ignoring you! That isn't fair!"

Gavroche said," It doesn't bother me as much as you think. I kinda agree with 'er. I don't want to see you get 'urt."

I took what he said into consideration and immediately felt guilty. I didn't notice Gavroche's cheeks turn pink.

"Oh, god, Gavroche, I feel so bad," I moaned. Gavroche just hugged me.

"You know what you gotta do now, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go apologize." I ran back into the cafe to find Serania crying on Enjolras' sholder. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Seraina?," I said weakly.

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Saterine?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

She smiled and said," And I'm sorry for smothering you and ignoring Gavroche. It's just, when that vile, old man attacked you, I realized how much I value you as a daughter. So, how about this. You and Gavroche can act as my children while you can act as adventurous as you want. Deal?"

I responded," Deal." We shook on it, and then I ran out to meet Gavroche.

"So, is everything alright between you from now on?," he asked.

I replied," From now on, everyday."

* * *

**Wow, that was hard to write! I would like to thank Enjolras345 for the advice and the review. How do you guys like the cover? I'm really proud of it. :D**


	5. Marius

Marius

Two years later, Gavroche and I were thirteen. We had started noticing things about ourselves that we'd never noticed before. I had also been noticing different things in Gavroche as well. I noticed how clever he was, how beautiful he looked when he smiled, how determined he was to help the revolution, and also, how caring he actually was. I don't know when, and I sure as hell don't know how, but I had fallen in love with Gavroche. I ignored these new feelings in light of the fact that Marius Pontmercy, a rich kid with his head in the clouds, had joined the revolution. It turns out, 'Ponine knew Marius and told him about the revolution. Marius decided to join in while his grandfather disowned him. **(Eh, family, who needs it?) **But now, Marius has been fully accepted and I was left to deal with the strange feelings once more. I decided Seraina could help me. I went to the cafe and saw her long, curly, brown hair at once.

"Seraina!," I yelled. She turned and saw me running towards her.

"Yes, Saterine?," she asked," What do you need?"

I asked," 'Ow do you deal with loving someone?" She looked shocked at my question, as if it wasn't what she was expecting.

She muttered to herself," I should have known this day would come. Now then, am I correct in guessing that one you love is Gavroche?" She directed the last question at me. I blushed and nodded my head slowly. She smirked.

"I thought as much," she said," Now, are you certain you love him?"

I answered without missing a beat," Yes, I'm certain. I can feel it. It's this special feeling in the pit of my stomach." I knew Seraina knew what I was talking about because she felt it as well when she was with Enjolras.

"I see," she said," Well, the best advice I could give you is to act yourself. Act like you normally would and you'll be fine. Look at Eponine. She loves Marius and she acts like she would with you and Gavroche."

"Yeah," I replied,"But Marius is clueless about her feelings. And 'ow can she love 'him, anyway?"

"Well," Seraina explained," She knew him since they were children. Not to mention the fact that Marius was the first person to show her genuine kindness." I nodded in understanding. I went back to the elephant to see Gavroche worrying about me.

"Where did you go? Are you leaving? Please stay 'ere!," he said very quickly. I answered his last statement in one word.

"Everyday."

* * *

**Awww... Saterine loves Gavroche. And Marius is introduced. By the way, if you're having trouble imaging what the characters look like, just imagine the 25th Anniversary Concert. Seraina has brown eyes and brown, curly hair. Next chapter we get Look Down. Which reminds me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or the characters/songs within it.**

**Also, WHY DOESN'T ANYONE REVIEW! People follow and fav me but only one person has reviewed. I know you're there guys, I have almost 200 views. Just review. PLEASE, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! I NEED FEEDBACK! I'll give you brownies and a replica of Gavroche's hat.**


	6. Paris

Paris

**Oh, my, god. You guys! Over 300 views! I love you guys, I really do. If any of you are confused about Seraina, she's a character I created before Saterine. She isn't fully developed yet, which is why Saterine got her story first. Just know that she is a teasing but motherly type person.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I don't own Les Miseralbes.**

* * *

One year later, Gavroche and I were fourteen years old and the revolution was in full swing. I had come to terms with my feelings for Gavroche, but I couldn't help but notice how strange he was acting. He was oddly kinder to me and I would often catch him staring at me with an odd look on his face. I ignored his odd behavior, however, because we were so busy helping with the revolution. In fact, it was on one of those days when all the drama started. We were running through the streets of Paris when we heard everyone start to sing.

_"Look down, and see, the beggars at your feet._

_Look down, and show some mercy if you can._

_Look down, and see the sweeping of the streets._

_Look down, look down upon your fellow man."_

Gavroche decided to join in with the singing, walking up to a person with fancy clothes.

_"'Ow do you, my name's Gavroche._

_This 'ere's Saterine, 'ere's our patch."_

I chimed in as well.

_"Not much to look at, nothing posh._

_Nothing that you'd call up to scratch._

_This is our school, our 'igh society._

_'Ere in the slums of Saint Michelle."_

Gav took over telling the man about our lives.

_"We live on crumbs of 'umble piety._

_Tough on the teeth, but what the 'ell._

_Think you're poor?"_

I followed with,

_"Think you're free?_

_Follow me!"_

Gavroche yelled,"FOLLOW ME!," while the people began to sing again.

_"Look down, and show some mercy if you can!_

_Look down, look down, upon you're fellow man."_

Gavroche and I ran through the streets as we saw the students coming.

Marius sang,

_"Where are the leaders of the land?_

_Where are the swells who run this show?"_

Enjolras responded,

_"Only one man - and that's Lamarque._

_Speaks for these people here below."_

The people kept singing,

_"See our children fed_

_Help us in our shame_

_Something for a crust of bread_

_In Holy Jesus' name_

In the Lord's Holy name.

In his name, in his name, in his name..."

Seraina sang,

_"Lamarque is ill and fading fast._

_Won't last the week out, so they say."_

Enjolras sang back,

_"With all the anger in the land_

_How long before the judgement day?_

_Before we cut the fat ones down to size?_

_Before the barricades arise?"_

Thenardier and his gang walked in and Gavroche came back in, pulling me against him protectively,

_"Watch out for old Thenardier._

_All of 'is family's on the make."_

I began singing as well,

_"Once ran a 'hash'ouse down the way._

_Bit of a swine and no mistake."_

_"He's got a gang_

_The bleeding layabout_

_Even his daughter does her share."  
_

_"That's Eponine, she knows her way about._

_Only a kid, but hard to scare._

_Do we care?"_

_"Not a cuss!_

_Long live us."_

I yelled," LONG LIVE US!"

Everyone began singing,

_"Look down, and show some mercy if you can._

_Look down, look down upon your fellow man!"_

_(I forgot one of my favorite bits.)_

We saw Inspector Javert singing something about stars or something and we came out so no-one would worry.

Gavroche sang,

_"That Inspector thinks 'e's something,_

_but it's us who run this town._

_And our theater never closes,_

_and the curtain's never down."_

I took over,

_"Trust Gavroche, 'ave no fear._

_You can always find us here."_

Gav and I ran to General Lamarque's house. We ran into his room only to see he had just died. I began to sob into Gavroche's shoulder as he began to cry as well.

Gavroche asked softly," It's going to get a lot worse from now on, isn't it?"

I answered," Everyday."

* * *

**Uh, oh. That doesn't sound good. Anyway, I'm writing a POTO fic, but I don't know if I should post it. So I'm puttering up a poll on my profile. It's an Erik OC. And to those who reviewed, here's your brownies and your hats. Review for a chance to meet Enjolras!**

**Enjolras: WHAT!?**

**Me: Shush!**


	7. Confession

Confession

We ran back to the café to tell the students about General Lamarque's death. When we got there, everyone was in a rush. Enjolras and Seraina were giving out orders while Gavroche was trying to get thier attention.

"Listen!," he tried. Everyone just ignored him.

He tried again," Listen to us!" He was ignored again. I had had enough.

Climbing on a chair I yelled," LISTEN EVERYBODY!," just as Gavroche had done when I first met him all those years ago.

I said simply," General Lamarque is dead." Everyone looked down, saddened by this news.

Seraina whispered/sang,

_"Lamarque is dead..._"

Enjolras looked up with inspiration in his face as he sang,

_"Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate!_

_The people's man..._

_His death is the sign we await!"_

He grabbed Seraina's shoulders as he continued singing,

_"On his funeral day they will honor his name._

_With the light of rebellion _

_ablaze in their eyes._

_From their candles of grief we _

_will kindle our flame._

_On the tomb of Lamarque shall our _

_barricades rise!"_

Seraina sang,

_"The time is here!_

_Let us welcome it gladly with _

_courage and cheer!_

_Let us take to the streets with no _

_doubt in our hearts!"_

Courfeyrac also sang,

_"But a jubilant shout!_

_They will come one and all!"_

Enjolras sang,

_"They will come when we call!"_

He and Seraina sang at once,

_"Do you hear the people sing_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!"_

A student joined in with the song,

_"Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with _

_me?_

_Beyond the barricade_

_Is there a world you long to see?"_

Another student began singing,

_"Then join in the fight_

_That will give you the right_

_To be free!"_

Everybody including Gavroche and I started singing,

_"Do you hear the people sing_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!"_

One student sang alone,

_"Will you give all you can give_

_So that our banner may advance?_

_Some will fall and some will live_

_Will you stand up and take your _

_chance?_

_The blood of the martyrs_

_Will water the meadows of France!"_

We all sang again,

_"Do you hear the people sing_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!"_

Gavroche pulled me away to another room. He looked at me worriedly.

He spoke," Saterine, do you remember when you and Seraina 'ad that fight?"

I grimaced," 'Ow can I forget?"

He said," Do you remember when you said you were gonna fight?"

I answered confusedly," Yeah?"

He asked," Well, are you still going to?"

I said," Yeah, of course. I said I would and I will." Gavroche began pacing.

I heard him mutter," I was afraid you'd say that..."

I asked," Why were you afraid of me fighting?"

He paused and said while blushing," I-I don't want to see you get 'urt. I love you." He whispered the last part so softly I could barely hear him.

"Wot did you say?," I asked, shocked from what I heard.

He sighed and spoke louder," I love you. And not like I love Eponine."

I said," That's wot I thought you said." He turned away, not looking me in the eyes. I walked toward him and pulled him into a hug.

I whispered into his ear," I love you, too." He pulled away, his face glowing with hope.

"Really?," he asked," You mean it?"

I smiled and said," Of course I do." He was so happy at my words, he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, happy that my feelings for him were returned.

Gavroche broke away to say," Satrine, please don't fight. I don't want to lose you."

I pulled him into another hug, saying," You're not going to lose me. We will win at the barricade."

Gavroche sighed and said," Just promise me you'll be careful."

I responded," Everyday."

* * *

**Awww... they admitted they love each other! FINALLY! I've been waiting to write that ever since I started this story. By the way, I said this on my Neverending Story... Story, but don't expect any updates for awhile. I'm going on vacation next week and I'll be gone for three months. I don't know if I'll have WiFi, so yeah. To the one person who reviewed, Enjolras will be waiting at the ABC Café. Review and you can see the 25th Anniversary of Les Miseralbes live.**


	8. Another Fight

Another Fight

We walked back down to the elephant smiling like there was no tomorrow. I was so happy that Gavroche loved me as much as I loved him that I felt like dancing around in the streets. I only stopped myself in because I did not want to let go of Gavroche's hand. When we got to the elephant, we saw that everyone was still awake.

One boy, Emile, asked," What news from the revolution?"

Gavroche answered," General Lamarque is dead. Me and Saterine are fighting."

Another boy, Dareth, said," What, her? I say she should 'ave been cast out ages ago." Dareth had always believed I didn't belong with them because I was a girl. He always seemed to forget it was me who saved him from the streets.

I responded," Oh, really? Why do you say that?" I was sick and tired of him treating me like I didn't belong.

He retorted," It is common knowledge that you are the weakest of us." That was the final straw. Gav had to hold me back as I lunged to show him how strong I could be.

"Fine!," I growled out," Tomorrow, there shall be a fight right outside the elephant between you and me. Then we shall see who is the weakest." I then stormed out with Gavroche following me.

"Don't you remember what I said?," he asked," Yellin' won't solve anything!"

I responded," There isn't goin' to be any yellin'. Just 'im cryin' like a little girl."

He said," There's got to be another way other than fightin'!"

I shouted," 'E won't listen to any other way! This is the way it 'as to be."

Gav said," I know I've said a million times, I just don't want you to get 'urt."

I responded," And I won't. I 'ave to do this, Gav. 'E won't stop if I don't."

"Just promise me you'll be careful," he pleaded.

I said," I promise." I kissed his cheek and went off to bed.

_(I bet you all thought I would leave it there, huh?)_

The next morning, there was a circle around Dareth and I.

Gavroche stepped up and said," It's not too late to back out now."

Dareth said," I ain't backin' out."

I said," Niether am I."

Gav just said," Fine." he walked back into the crowd as Dareth threw the first punch. I caught it in one hand and punched him in the face with the other. He tried to kick me, but I dodged and kicked him in the ribs. He just kept trying to punch me but I would keep blocking. Finally, I had grown tired of this, so I kneed him in the stomach then punched the side of his head. He staggered off, then collasped.

I walked over to him and said," Now who's the weakest?" I walked over to Gaveroche, who just hugged me tightly.

"Let's go," he said," Tomorrow's the revolution."

_(Don't mess with Saterine.)_

The next morning, we were standing in the barricade, waiting for the National Guard to arrive.

"You ready?," Gavroche asked.

I answered," Everyday."

* * *

**I'm back! For now, anyway. I have a lot to catch up on. Anyway, I just got into Pirates of the Caribbean. And I've always been told that the first one's the best and as you go down they just get worse. I don't think so. The third one's actually my favorite. I haven't seen the fourth one yet, though. Now for reviews.**

**Me: Ok, for the two people who reivewed, into the TARDIS.**

**10th Doctor: Only two people? Not a problem.**

**Me: You're the Doctor. Anything can happen.**

**10th Doctor: Where to?**

**Me: The Les Miseralbes 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2,2010, please.**

**10th Doctor: On it.**

**Me: Review and meet Ramin Karimloo!**

**EDIT: I just remembered that nobody's voted on my poll on my Phantom fic. Come on guys, I need you're opinion. If I have no votes by August 21st, I'm not posting it.**


	9. A Betrayal

A Betrayal

As we stood there, we noticed Enjolras giving out orders.

"_WAIT! I will need a report on the strength of the foe_," Enjolras sang.

"_I can find out the truth! I know their ways, served my time in the days of my youth,"_ a volunteer student said. I couldn't see his face clearly from where I was standing.

I said to Gavroche, "Today's the day. We will finally be free."

He replied, "Yeah, I know." But something about the way he said it made me skeptical. Nevertheless, I ignored it and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you," I said sweetly. THAT brought a smile to his face.

"I love you, too," he replied.

_(AfewOursLater)_

"HE'S BACK!," one of the students yelled.

"_Listen, my friends, I have done what I said. I have been to the lines, I have counted each man. I will tell what I can. Better be warned, they have armies to spare, and our danger is real, we will need all our cunning to bring them to heel," _the volunteer sang. This time I got a good look on his face. It was Inspector Javert! He was lying to us to try to sabotage us!

Enjolras, who was unaware, sang, _"Have faith. If you know what their numbers are we'll spoil the game! We can overcome their power!"_

Javert sang, _"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight. Concentrate their force. Hit us from the right."_

Gavroche yelled/sang, _"LIAR! Good evening, dear inspector, lovely evening my dear."_

I continued, _"We know this man, my friends. 'is name's Inspector Javert!"_

We both sang at once, _"So don't believe a word he says, cause non of it's true. This only goes to show what little people can do. And little people know, when little people fight, we may look easy pickings, but we've got some bite! So never kick a dog, because 'e's just a pup! We'll fight like twenty armies, and we won't give up! So you better run for cover when the pup grows up!"_

"_Bravo Gavroche and Saterine, you're the top of the class!," _Grantaire sang.

"_So what are we going to do with snake in the grass?," _a student said.

Enjolras replied, _"Take him to tavern and there the people will decide your fate Inspector Javert!"_

"_Shoot me now or shoot me later! Every schoolboy to his sport! Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your people's court!," _Javert yelled.

Enjolras merely said, _"Take this man. See him through."_

Seraina sang, _"There is work we have to do."_

As we walked away, Gavroche seemed giddy, "We caught a spy! Us! Isn't that great, 'Tine?"

I replied, "It's wonderful, Gav, but we shouldn't 'ave spies in the first place."

He responded, "Yeah, I know, but still! We were the ones who caught 'im!"

I chuckled and said, "Yes, Gavroche, we were. Now, people will respect us everyday."

* * *

**Bleh. I hate the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. If I went any farther, I would have made the story shorter than I would like. I'm thinking maybe 15 chapters in total, but I could be wrong. Anyway, you guys know what's coming next, right? If not, here's a hint: _And little people know, when little people fight..._ }:) Yup, that's still in there. But the question is, will he survive, or will Saterine join him? All will be answered in the next chapter... And also, LITTLE PEOPLE! I love that song. That is my theme, since I'm short. Anyways, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON SUNDAY! THE SWEET FEELING OF BEING FIFTEEN! By the way, I'm posting this on Thursday because I'll be busy all weekend. By the way, I'm going to write a Halloweentown fic, but I can't decide to put my OC with Luke or Ethan. Hence the poll on my profile. If no votes by Halloween, I' just going to wing it.**

**Me: ATTENTION! DO NOT CROWD AROUND RAMIN KARIMLOO OR TRY TO KISS, HUG, OR DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO HIM!**

**Review and I'll consider having someone sing a Phantom song.**

******ATTENTION ALL NARUTO FANS! IF YOU LOVE THE CHARACTER GAARA, THEN COME JOIN THE NEWLY FORMED GAARA ARMY WITH ME AND MY FRIEND BLACK LIGHTED CLOUDS AS WE FIGHT THE SASUKE FANS. TO ENLIST, PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW IN ONE OF MY STORIES! I WILL PM YOU BACK GIVING YOU THE DETAILS! JOIN THE CAUSE AND SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
